


Remember that Day

by TheHeiressOfTime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeiressOfTime/pseuds/TheHeiressOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many Pan-Galactic Gargle Blasters couldn't be a good for anyone. Especially not when in company of a sad Timelord, or in a pissed off Tardis. Oh well, too bad nobody told Donna this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember that Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember that Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153824) by The heiress of Time. 



> This is my first fanfiction in English, and is a translation of a one-shot that goes by the same name, but written in Portuguese and posted in a Brazilian site.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine, and I apologize in advance :)

"You know, Donna, you have no idea of how much it hurt to see Rose snogging... Well, me, but not _actually me,_ do you understand?" The Doctor mumbled, carefully sipping his drink, and waiting for a reaction from Donna, whose head was propped in the kitchen counter.

"hm..." The only answer from her was a shrug.

"And you know what's worse?" asked the timelord, without waiting for an answer "The worst is that I shouldn't care! I know she's fine and basically with me, but I cannot make myself stop caring! Honestly, this is such a... A... I forgot the word, what was it?" Donna stared at him, and opened her mouth to speak for the first time in seven hours, but all that left her lips was an slurred "what?".

And it wasn't for anything, really. Since they had left the damned "Pete's World", and the Doctor had managed (going against all the laws of the Universe) to find a way to lock his conscience away from Donnas mind, but still keeping her half-human and half-timelord, they had drunk a ~~lot~~ few Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster, kindly made by a hitchhiker with a weird name like Annelise, Anne-Louise... Gloria... Well, Donna couldn't actually remember her name, or anything really, apart from the severe headache she was having, and the lyrics of a commercial she had seen on the telly. Beyond that, nothing, not even how to pronunciate her own name.

Doona finished her drink and looked to the Doctor with blurred eyes and closed her eyes, trowing her head back in the counter. The Doctor did the same, after all, he was just as bad as she was.

"Rose couldn't even bake banana cakes" The timelord went on, with his voice muffled by the cold stone "and she was _blonde._  You know how to bake banana cakes, right?"

Donna grumbled and nodded. The Doctor smiled at that, and scooted closer to his _Earthgirl._

"See? And your hair is red," he twirled a lock of her hair in his hand "I love your red hair! I wish I was ginger like you." He frowned at a newly attent Donna "Why I never had red hair?! And why the people we love always hurt us?"

"I don't know, Timeboy," started Donna, putting her head in the Doctors shoulder, who put his on the top of hers in turn "but do you remember the day we met? I was about to get married to Lance, and you saved me. You saved me from being killed and I saved you too, remember?"

"I do. I also remember looking at you after all of that, and realizing I was completely taken with you." He placed a kiss on the top of Donnas head "You're my Earthgirl, of course I remember everything about you."

Donna turned her head and smiled sweetly, planting a brief kiss in the Doctors mouth.

"I like you too, _my Spaceman."_

That was the last thing the both remembered before their mouths collided together again.

* * *

 

Sitting in a sofa, in the same kitchen of the Tardis, where Donna and the Doctor were furiously kissing right now, the hitchhiker with a cocky grin and kind brown eyes sipped her juice, gently tapping the Tardis wall.

"See, my work here is done, I did it."

And the Tardis, by her turn, only answered with gentle sound that strangely sounded like.

"Screw you, Clara Oswald."


End file.
